


East Germany

by LupaDracolis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Prussia's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaDracolis/pseuds/LupaDracolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not how I think it would actually happen, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East Germany

The usual pre-meeting chatter faded away into silence, as people started to notice the albino leaning against the doorframe. When all were silent, he pushed himself up from the frame, sauntering into the room.

“Bruder…” Germany started to speak, but Prussia’s hand went up, asking for- and receiving- silence.

“East Germany.” He said. Up until now, he had appeared perfectly casual; arms swinging freely, shoulders loose and relaxed… but within those two words lay a wholly different story. “East Germany.” He said again, walking over to the others. And there was the anger, now, on his face. Red eyes narrowed, brows down, teeth bared in a snarl. “ _Fucking East Germany!”_

He grabbed a spare chair, pulling it away and hurling it against the table, before turning on his heel and storming off.

Just in the doorway, however, he paused and turned, a malicious grin playing over his lips. “Didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?” He asked, before striding down the corridor outside, signature laugh echoing behind him. As one, the countries in the meeting room breathed a small sigh. Most of relief but some, notably Prussia’s one-time close friends Spain and France, of regret.


End file.
